degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showdown616/The Apartment
Ok so the title is tentative. If anyone would like to suggest anything better, please do :3. But anyway this my fanfic and I will stick with it this time xD. I promise EVERYONE will be included as the season progresses but this is the main cast. Season 1 will consist of 13 episodes. This is Friends-type comedy but I will be writing in some major issues Apartment 42 DANI: 'A headstrong and outspoken young woman, Dani is the "mother" of the group of friends. After leaving her ex boyfriend, she moves to New York City to work in a corporate law firm. She shares an apartment with her lifelong best friend, Annie. '''ANNIE: '''A smart yet wild college graduate, Annie is Dani's best friend and roommate. She works at the local coffee hangout, JavaLava, but freelances for the New York Times and hopes to become editor. Apartment 52 '''ROB: '''A successful and outspoken television show host, Rob is living the ultimate single life. But all that changes when his sister decides to leave her two kids with him while she travels the world. '''NICK: '''Nick is Rob's nephew who Rob reluctantly, at first, takes in. A sneaky and snarky individual, Nick also is very funny and has no issue moving in with Rob. '''DOROTHY: '''Dorothy is Rob's rebellious neice who hates the idea of living with him and makes it very clear, at first but eventually comes along. Apartment 30 '''SARAH "TOP": '''TOP is the wild and carefree college senior studying geometrics. She is shown to be not only book smart, but also very street smart as well. She often mentions her very colorful past, which included living on the streets of Paris for 6 months with a guy named "Mary", Learning stock inside information from a guy named Dougie in the back of his deli store, and many other hilarious stories. She won $10 million dollars from Wal Mart after she got run over by their truck and uses the money to pay for college. '''JOANNA: '''The kind and sweet best friend to Sarah who she met freshman year in college. She is studying law but she desires to become an actress. '''YASMINE: '''Yasmine is the once wealthy daughter to the owner of a multi billion dollar company but he cut her off after her spending became atrocious. She attempts to start her life over by finding work at a fashion studio. 'Recurring Characters 'CAM: '''Cam is Dani's loyal brother who lives not too far away and is a close friend to everyone and is seen as a voice of reason in sticky situations. '''TIFA: '''Rob's ever loyal best friend who helps him with Nick and Dorothy. '''KIKI: '''Kiki is TOP's witty lab partner. '''LAUREN: '''Lauren is the fabulously famous and wealthy poster girl of the fashion studio Yasmine works at and is her stern boss. '''CJ: '''Dani's ex boyfriend who pops up time from time in an effort to win her back. '''SCOTT:'The extremely hot neighbor to Sarah, Jo, and Yasmine. They all try to win his affections. 'TORI:'Dani's sweet and kind sister who visits often and a friend of Yasmine's. '''DREEKA: '''Rob's loud cousin who visits often with her entertaining stories of the men she dates. Ok so like I said I WILL add other characters as the show progresses. The first episode will be up today so check it out <3 Category:Blog posts